


Unforeseen Consequences

by geekyjez



Series: Isii Lavellan (Non-Canon AUs) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyjez/pseuds/geekyjez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Solas x Lavellan) AU Prompt fic. An “Alternate Ending” for Isii Lavellan’s story. When the orb is destroyed, Solas loses far more than he ever could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Consequences

Even as they fled the falling rocks, Solas kept his eyes targeted on the orb. It was so close. All he had to do was rush forward and he would have it again. All of this suffering, all of this pain would be for nothing if he lost it now. He pressed forward as the others retreated, trying to close the distance. Another few feet and he could touch it. Another few feet and he could make amends for his mistakes. He heard Cole’s voice over the rumbling din, his name in a panicked shout. Solas looked up, leaping quickly to the side as another rock came crashing down inches from where he stood. He landed hard on his side, his shoulder aching from the impact as his body skittered through the debris. Choking dust and crushed rock enveloped him, forcing gulps of particulate into his lungs. His throat burned, eyes watering as his chest desperately sucked for clear air. He coughed, ragged and hard, trying to blink back the blinding haze. As the plume settled, he spotted the orb in time to see another falling stone make contact.

His world crumbled before him in that instant. Time slowed as his chest tightened, his heart pounding. He could not wrestle back the strangled cry from his throat as the foci was engulfed by the crushing weight. All of his hopes, all of his carefully laid plans, vanished in an instant.

And then her scream tore through him.

He whirled around to see her clutching her arm, collapsing to her knees. He had fought by her side for so long, he had heard her cry out in pain before, but nothing compared to the shrill shriek that came from her now. Shards of light spasmed from the tear in her hand, her body trembling as she gripped her wrist. He could see veins of light, sharp jagged lines cutting trails through her skin, snaking up her arm. Within seconds, the light from the anchor grew, building into a torrent of pulsating energy.

The realization struck him hard, making his stomach sink. _No. Please, no._

She looked up at him. Only at him. This woman who had avoided him for weeks, this woman who hated him so passionately for hurting her. She looked instinctively to him alone, her terrified eyes pleading for help. Her lips parted, calling his name just as a cacophonous blast surged from the anchor. An explosion of light radiated from her, engulfing them, blinding and brilliant. Solas could do nothing but look away, shielding his eyes from the searing pain as a wave of force crashed over him, nearly knocking him off of his feet.

When he opened his eyes again, she lay still, broken, her hollow face staring lifelessly at the night sky.

“No!” He rushed forward, clawing at the rubble as he sank to the ground beside her. He turned her head, shouted her name, but he could only confirm what he already knew.

The anchor had been tied to the orb this whole time. Destroy one vessel, you destroy them both.

The others lingered close as he knelt over her. He could feel the weight of their eyes, their quieted shock.

Varric was the only one to speak, his voice low. “Is she…?”

Her body was limp, laid out on her back, the hand with the anchor outstretched. So similar to the first time he laid eyes on her, unconscious on that rough cot. He’d spent nights watching over her in those first days, studying the anchor, allowing his eyes to drift over her form. He had quietly taken in the details of her face then: the curved boughs of her vallaslin, the high bridge of her nose, so similar to the elves of old. She looked much the same now, even with the bare skin of her unmarked face. Helpless. Unmoving. Only her eyes were open. They had gone soft, focused on nothing as they lay still, turned toward him. The anchor that had so fascinated him before was a lifeless scar on her hand, devoid of all power.

He had done this to her. He had created the conditions for his foci to tear into her flesh, binding her to it. Binding her to him. He had made an object of her, a tool that he had used carelessly, shackled unknowingly to the Dread Wolf. He spoke to her of freedom, judged her silently for her vallaslin. All the while, he was no better than those he had locked away.

He lowered his forehead to hers, cupping her cheeks. Her skin was still warm to the touch. If he closed his eyes he could pretend this was another moment, like many of the ones before, his face pressed to hers, seconds from a kiss. Except there were no small breaths ghosting over his skin, no contented sighs at his affection.

“Ar lasa mala revas.” He whispered, his throat strangling the words as they passed his lips. _You are free._

“You did it for the right reasons. She was not a slave. You aren’t like them…”

“Shut up, Cole!” Solas snarled with a ferocity he had never let the others see in him. Cole’s eyes widened, cowed into silence.

“Solas -” Varric’s quiet tone cut into him. His name sounded foreign in that voice. Not Chuckles. Not Elf. _Solas._

He looked up at the dwarf’s darkened features. Varric looked as if he wanted to speak, but he knew there was little he could say. “Let’s get her inside.” He muttered. Varric glanced up to Iron Bull, the Qunari wordlessly nodding. Solas said nothing as Bull stooped down, the elf’s hands dropping from her as she was lifted from his reach. She slumped in the Qunari’s arms, her head falling back, so small against the breadth of his chest. Solas stayed kneeling, unable to bring himself to watch as Bull carried her away. Varric followed.

Cole’s eyes stayed on him as the spirit lingered.

“You couldn’t have known…”

“Go away, Cole.” Solas growled low in his throat, his lips pulled back in a sneer. He kept his eyes to the ground, narrow and tight, filled with rage and grief and loathing. The spirit watched him quietly before turning to leave. Solas could already hear the shocked cries from the others as Bull descended the stairs.

Nothing remained now but the mission. The people still needed him. He knew what he had to do.

He took a deep breath, trying to harden the hollow ache he felt to feed his resolve. He had already killed one person he cared for today. What was one more to add to the pile of those he’d leave in his wake?

Solas rose to his feet, turning his back on the gathered crowd in the distance. He could hear some of the faithful crying out to the Maker, wailing over the loss of their Herald. This brought a bitter taste to his throat. They’d mourn her as a martyr for a god she never believed in. The thought disgusted him. They did not truly know her. Not as he had. She had shown him every part of herself and still he had never told her the truth. She never knew his true name, never knew his true purpose.

He had deceived her.

He let her die believing that he didn’t love her. That he didn’t want her. That she wasn’t the most important thing in the world to him. He let her believe he no longer cared, that he had simply used her for his pleasure only to abandon her when she needed him most.

Solas clenched his teeth, blinking through wet eyes as he slipped silently into the shadows.

_It was real, vhenan. What we had was real._


End file.
